A Stoppable Christmas
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim has asked Ron's help for her church's Christmas Play.  But before the play comes they are called on a mission to rescue a couple stranded in the mountains.  The couple is expecting and Ron and Kim have to get them out.
1. Chapter one

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

**A Stoppable Christmas **

Kim put down her fork as she finished her grilled chicken salad from Bueno Nacho. She and Ron had stopped for a quick supper on a clear December afternoon after a study session at Kim's house. "Ron, can I ask a favor?" Kim asked.

"Mrrgh, Kmmgh" Ron mumbled as he stuffed his face with a naco.

"Ron, please don't talk with your mouth full. Nacos are gross enough to look at but when while you are eating them it is worse"

"Sorry KP" Ron said as he swallowed his food. "I'll do anything for you, Kim, without your help I would be flunking out. Exams are coming and this being our first semester as seniors I need all the help I can get." Ron answered.

"Ron, I need your help" she said.

"What do you need Kim, all you have to do is ask" answered Ron.

"Our church is sponsoring a Christmas Play for Middleton. I was asked to be Mary" said Kim.

"Hey, that's cool Kim, you would make a wonderful Mary" interrupted Ron.

"Thanks Ron, but there is a problem, the person who was to play Joseph found that his family is going out of town on the evening of the play and we can't find another Joseph" continued Kim. "I was wondering, I know that you are Jewish and you don't celebrate Christmas, but, but…" Kim stalled. Kim looked up at Ron. "Would you be Joseph, for our play?"

Ron looked at Kim with a smile and said "Kim, I would love to help you. I'll have to clear it with my parents, but I don't think it will be a problem. After all, Joseph was Jewish".

"Thanks, Ron, I knew that I could count on you." Kim said with a smile. "How about a grande size Naco!"

"Buuuurrrrrp, Sorry Kim, excuse me"Ron apologised then grinned at the offer. "You know the way to my heart."

The morning of the day of the dress practice Ron picked up Kim at her house and went to her church. It was a cloudy winter day and it the forecast called for snow. Ron got out of his car and went around to open the door for Kim. Their breath steamed into the air, the air crisp and clean. She took his arm as they walked up to the church. Ron opened the door for Kim and they entered to church. A tall distinguished man met them inside.

"Why, good morning Kimberly. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I am doing fine, Reverend Davis." said Kim. "Ron, this Reverend Davis, the pastor of our church. Reverend Davis, this is my friend Ron."

Ron reached out and shook the hand of the pastor.

"Good morning, Ron, you must be the young man who protects our Kimberly on all of those missions that she goes on" said the pastor.

Ron smiled and looked over at Kim. Kim had a slight grin on her face and hugged Ron's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Rev. Davis, we sort of take care of each other" Ron said.

Rev. Davis continued "I spoke to your Rabbi Katz last evening to ask him if he would mind you helping us with the play. He said to tell you that he would be happy to let you help us and you would make a great Joseph."

Suddenly, a group of children came running up to Kim and Ron and asked "Miss Kim, Miss Kim, are you still going to be Mary, is this your boyfriend, is he going to play Joseph, are you getting married?"

Ron and Kim laughed and Kim answered "Well, in answer to all of your questions. Number one, yes I am still going to be Mary. Second, well, yes he is my friend. Third, yes he is going to play Joseph. Fourth, well we will have to see about the fourth question." Kim said this as she looked up at Ron.

Ron started to smile and then said "Might not be a bad idea." With that statement all of the children broke out in giggles. Ron was thinking to himself "might not be a bad idea, she is as beautiful on the inside as she is the outside."

Kim continued "Boys and girls, this is Ron; he is a very special friend. Can you say hello to Mr. Ron."

"Hey Mr. Ron" said all of the children.

"Hi, guys" said Ron.

"Ron" said Kim "these are some of the children in the Sunday School class that I help with and they are helping with the play. "You kids go on and get ready for practice and Ron and I will be there in a minute."

The children went back into the sanctuary. Ron and Kim went to hang up their coats, then joined the rest of the cast in the sanctuary. The church youth were gathered there to practice for the play and were busy setting up the props and getting into their costumes. An older woman approached them holding a clipboard and a pile of papers.

"Good morning Kim, so good to see you. You, must be Ron, I am Mrs. Banks, I am directing the play, thank you for helping us on such short notice."

"I am very happy to help, Mrs. Banks, I will do anything to help Kim" said Ron.

"Hello, Mrs. Banks, Ron's the best." Kim said. "Come on Ron, let's go back here to one of the classrooms and get into our costumes." The two teens went out of the room to get ready.

Later that day the two teens were in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho for an after practice snack.

"I thought it all went very well" said Ron.

"Oh, it went well" said Kim with a grimace. "It went well till you dropped me getting me off of the stuffed donkey. I am going to be sore for a couple of days"

"Sorry, about that Kim, but I did not realize that that part of your costume making you look pregnant was so heavy" said Ron.

Kim giggled and said "I wish I had had a camera to get a picture of the expression on your face when I came out with my full costume on."

Ron flushed and said "Well, I wasn't expecting you to look like that."

"Look like what" Kim said innocently, realizing the Ron was getting flustered and she enjoyed teasing him when he was flustered.

"You know what I mean, that you looked ….looked" said Ron getting more flustered each moment.

"Pregnant" said Kim with a twinkle in her eyes finishing the sentence for him. Kim was really starting to enjoy teasing Ron at the moment.

But Ron turned to look at her with a smile and it was her turn to blush when Ron said. "Well, I would know that one day you might look like that when you … if we ever got married." Ron smiled at Kim's reaction.

She reached over and took his hand. "Well, I have to look the part, you know at least until the part where baby Jesus is born and I don't have to be big anymore" she said.

Ron mentioned "I have an idea that might add to the service, but I would like to talk to your pastor first."

"What are you thinking of" asked Kim.

"I want it to be a surprise" said Ron shaking his head. "I know that you will like it. I think I will give him a call and ask him about it."

Kim said "Well, the play is Thursday night with Christmas on Saturday; you are coming over aren't you."

"Yes" said Ron, "but I will be on the lookout for the mistletoe this year."

At that moment the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pulled the device out of her pocket and asked "What's the stitch Wade? Who is doing what?"

Wade face on the screen said "None of the regular villains are doing anything; I guess they are all taking a break for Christmas. By the way Merry Christmas, Kim and Happy Hanukah Ron. I just wanted to let you know there has been a hit on your site. There is a couple stuck in a cabin in the valley up in the mountains. The snow has them blocked in and the rangers are asked for your help to get them out. The wife is expecting any day now."

Kim asked "Can't the rangers get them out?"

"No" said Wade "There has been a major avalanche in the area and all their manpower is working on that. They contacted your website and asked if you could help"

"Well" said Ron "At least we aren't going to have to fight anybody."

Kim asked "Do you have our transportation ready?"

"You will have to drive up to the Ranger Station yourselves" said Wade. "There are two snowmobiles with winter survival equipment on them waiting for you. You will use the snowmobiles to get the couple out. The road is not passable by anything but a snowmobile and the weather is not allowing any helicopter flights. They know you are coming, they have a radio. Their names are John and Pam Abrams."

Ron stood up "Let's get our winter mission gear and head up there" he said.

"OK Wade" said Kim "Let everyone know that we are on the way" The two teens left the restaurant to head up to the ranger station. Snow was starting to fall, and the wind was starting to blow hard.

This is the start of a winter mission. Kim and Ron are relieved that they will not have to fighting anyone, maybe just the weather. But, things will not be as easy as they seem. A winter storm is brewing and soon Kim and Ron will be fighting for their own survival as wellas the couple they have gone to rescue. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Just a note about a review

Maquareion No offense taken, however just because one is a scientist or a doctor does not prevent one from attending a church or believing in a supreme being. Most doctors and surgeons I know have a wonderful faith in God. I also know several scientists that have faith in God also. I am not sure of what you mean by overly religious, I don't think helping with a children's Sunday School class is that. Most churches I know have teens help in the classes. I know that in the show there is no reference made to Kim's faith.This is typical of any Disney show. Disney goes a long way to avoid any religious overtones.Ron is definitely shown as being Jewish. We know that Kim is not, but as she celebrates Christmas I placed her in a church setting.

A Stoppable Christmas – Chapter two

**Ranger Station**

Ranger Danelle Smith met Kim and Ron as they drove up to the Ranger Station. "You must be Team Possible. I have your equipment ready. I have two 2-person snowmobiles ready for you. There is winter survival gear on the racks on the back. There are sleeping bags, food, medical supplies and other emergency supplies. You should have enough fuel to get there and back. The couple told us that they have some gas there at the cabin so you can top off the tanks."

"Thanks, do you have any idea of what the weather is going to be like?" asked Ron as he and Kim started to put on their winter gear.

"We really don't know right now, the forecaster can't seem to get a real good hold on the situation. The best thing we can suggest is get in and out ASAP." Danelle told them.

Kim got on her snowmobile, pulled her on her helmet, and started her machine with a roar. Ron soon had his machine started and ready. The two teens gave the ranger two thumbs up and started off into the growing storm.

The trail was well marked but the growing drifts of soft snow made for difficult maneuvering. Kim struggled with the handlebars of her machine as she fought to keep the machine on the trail. The headlights of the machine could barely penetrate the falling snow. Kim stopped her machine and Ron pulled up next to her and they both turned off their machines.

"It's getting worse" she said "We need to call Wade and get an update on the storm." Kim had to brush snow off of her burgundy snowsuit that she always wore in the winter so that she could get to her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, are you there" called Kim.

"Kim, I am glad you called in, I was getting ready to beep you. The rangers just called and told me that the storm is getting worse. You need to hurry and get to the cabin."

"OK, Wade" Kim said "we are on our way".

The two teens bent over to restart their machines as soon were back on the trail. Wade had arranged for GPS units to be placed on both machines. Kim and Ron were able to use the GPS units to stay on the trail even in the darkening skies and heavy snow. Kim could feel the temperature falling as they continued up the trail. She would glance back to check on Ron once in awhile. He was handling the snowmobile like a seasoned driver. He saw her looking back and gave her an OK signal with his thumb and forefinger. Soon the teens could make out a dim light through the swirling snow. It was the cabin. The cabin was nestled up on the side of the mountain so on a clear day you would have a wonderful view of the valley. The car in the drive was completely buried in snow. There was a dim light coming from inside of the cabin. They parked the snowmobiles under a shelter built on the side of the cabin. They picked up the packs of equipment and supplies and made their way to the side door. The door opened and a young man helped them into the house. The interior of the cabin was warm and inviting. Light from kerosene lanterns gave a warm glow to the log walls of the main room as they entered. A fire blazed in the fireplace giving warmth to the room.

"Hi" said the man "my name is John Abrams, this is my wife Pam" He indicated a young woman who was very pregnant sitting in a nearby chair. "You must be Team Possible"

"Hi" said Kim "My name is Kim Possible, this is my partner Ron Stoppable."

"Thanks for coming" said John, "we were wondering if you would be able to make it here or if you made it would we be able to get out."

"Well, Mr. Abrams" Kim said, "It is pretty bad out there right now; I need to call in and see what the conditions are going to be like in the next few hours." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, what is the story about the storm?"

Wade's face on the screen showed concern. "Kim, I am glad you called in. The rangers told me to tell you to stay put. The conditions are too bad for you to try and make it back out in the dark. Wait till the morning when you can see better and the storm might be over."

"Okay, Wade" acknowledged Kim "We will stay the night and head out first thing in the morning." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and put it back in her coat pocket. "Well" she said "Looks like we all are staying the night. Ms. Abrams, are you going to be okay till the morning?"

Pam nodded "Call me Pam, please, yes I'll be okay"

John asked "Would the two of you like something to drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

Kim smiled at the same time as Ron. "Some hot chocolate would be nice, thank you" John fixed them some soup to go with their hot chocolate to help them get warmed up. Kim and Ron slowly drank their hot chocolate letting the warmth of the sweet liquid flow down their throats. John had fixed them some chicken soup and both teens relished the warmth of the broth and taste of the lumps of noodles and chicken. After the two teens finished John also helped the two teens as they broke out the extra gear that they brought with them that included sleeping bags, extra food and water.

Pam asked "How do two teens as yourselves put up with having to fight all of those villains all over the world."

Kim and Ron smiled at each other. Kim explained "Well, we have been a team so long we just about know what the other is going to do before they do it. We have been friends longer than we have been a team. This trip is a welcome break from fighting those guys that we normally do."

"That's the truth" said Ron. "Today is the first time Kim and I have been on snowmobiles while someone is not trying to kill us or capture us. The ride today was a piece of cake. Cold and wet, but not too bad."

John shook his head. "You two are something else. Most teenagers your age that I know are mainly worried about cars, grades and other boys and girls. Yet you two go around the world fighting all these high tech bad guys."

Kim giggled a little and blushed at Ron when John mentioned "boys and girls". "Believe me, Mr. Abrams; we are just like most teenagers. We are into just those same things, just when we are not on missions. We have missed our share of dances, a couple of proms and a number of other functions that the other kids our age got to do. It hurts when we miss those things, but we feel we are making a difference."

"So, you are friends and team mates, but is there something else going on…. Oww" John stopped his question when Pam punched him in the arm.

"John Abrams, what a thing to ask these two nice young people!" she growled.

Ron gave a little laugh. "We don't mind Pam; we get the same question quite often." Ron looked over to Kim and reached over to take her hand. Kim grinned a little and said "We started seeing each other as little more than friends awhile back. It has taken a little getting used to. I mean we have been friends so long, it is hard to take that next step, but we are working at it."

"Well, it is getting late, there is only one bedroom here, but we can move some of the furniture and the two of you can have the den here. The fireplace is banked for the night so you will be warm." Pam said.

"Thank you, Kim and I will be just fine out here. We have our sleeping bags and pads so we will be comfortable. We have had to make do in a lot worse places." Ron told Pam.

"Well, good night you two. We will see you in the morning." John said as he helped his wife up to head for their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, let us know if we can do anything for you." Kim said as the couple went into their room and closed the door.

Kim and Ron went to their pile of equipment and got out their sleeping bags and pads. Ron helped Kim unroll her pad and bag and then set out his own pad and bag. Both of the teens had taken off their snowsuits and had on sweat suits. Kim brushed out her hair and put it into a ponytail. Ron lay back and watched his auburn haired friend get ready for sleep. Kim glanced over and saw Ron smiling at her.

"Don't look at me that way." She said with a smile.

"Don't look at you like what?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, just funny looking." Kim giggled.

"I could look at you like this" and with that Ron made a glassy eyed googoo eyed look that caused Kim to collapse in laughter.

"Stop that" She laughed.

"Well, KP, our first night in front of a fire in a cabin in the mountains." Kim looked over at Ron as he lay sporting his goofy smile.

Kim could not help but smile a little. "Ron Stoppable, are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"No, not flirting, at least not much." He said with a smile. "Come on over here" He said as he patted the floor beside him. Kim smiled and got up and pulled her sleeping bag up next to Ron. Ron opened his bag so that Kim could get in his bag yet still be in hers. Ron put his arm around Kim as she snuggled up close to Ron.

Kim gave out a small moan of pleasure "You are nice and warm" she said sleepily and soon dosed off to sleep. Ron continued to hold Kim as she slept; he gazed into the fire and soon fell asleep himself.

John had gotten up during the night and looked out in the living room and saw the two teens asleep in front of the fire. He called his wife over to see. She looked into the room and saw Ron with his arm around Kim. Kim was snuggled up to Ron with a very contented smile on her face. Pam looked up at her husband as she put her arm around him. She smiled up at her husband. "I have always heard so much of the bravery and skill of Team Possible. Two fantastic young heroes going around the world fighting hi-tech villains at every step. Now I see just two young people who seem to care a great deal for each other. Nice to see with all that they do that they can still be just normal teens." The couple closed the door and went back to sleep.

The next morning the two couples got up and got ready to head out into the storm on their way out of the valley. When they got up they woke to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. Kim glanced up from her place on the floor to see Ron placing plates of food on the table. When he saw Kim moving he went over to her and gave her a hug. "Morning, KP, did you have a good night sleep?" he asked. She gave him a slight smile. "Well, I sure was nice and warm considering someone special held me all night."

The door to the bedroom opened and Pam and John came out into the main room. "Wow" John said "something smells great!"

Ron stood "There is coffee, bacon and eggs, and soon some pancakes. You three can just sit down and I will join you when I finish. I thought everyone would feel better with a good breakfast."

The two couples enjoyed the meal that Ron had fixed and then started to make preparations to head out into the storm.

Kim was helping Pam get ready to leave when Pam told Kim "You have a real keeper there young lady. Kind, courteous, rather good looking, and he can cook too. How is he at housework?"

Kim broke out in laughter. "Oh, he is the best cook in the world and he is the greatest friend I have ever had, but his house-keeping skills leave something to be desired."

Ron and John had gotten the snowmobiles ready while Kim helped Pam get ready for the trip. They were all in the den of the cabin putting on their heavy coats when Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what are conditions like?" she asked. "Kim, there has been a lot of snow and there are chances of avalanches in your area so be careful on your way out." As Kim was speaking to Wade the group heard a low rumble from the rear of the cabin that kept getting louder with each second. The cabin started to vibrate and the roaring noise was deafening. John grabbed for Pam and started to pull her under a table. Ron was reaching for Kim as she screamed into the Kimmunicator "Wade, we are having an avalanche." Kim turned and reached for Ron. She could see fear in his eyes in that brief second it took for the snow to break through the rear wall and the roof caved in a wall of snow. Kim and Ron's fingers barely touched when they were both enveloped in a freezing wet whiteness. The last sight Ron had of Kim was her frightened eyes; her hand outstretched reaching for him and her mouth saying his name. Then there was darkness and he remembered nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

A Stoppable Christmas part 3

Kim stirred as she regained consciousness. She was in almost total darkness. She was very wet and cold. She tried to move but could not. A blinding pain in her arm and leg stopped her from moving any more. Snow was in her hair and down in her clothes. She could move her head and torso but that was about it.

"Ron" she called. She remembered Ron reaching for her as the cabin collapsed around them. The Kimmunicator she thought! Kim looked and felt all around her and could not find it. She began to yell. She could see a little light above her. She felt so cold.

"Ron" she yelled. "Ron, help!"

"Kim" she heard faintly. "Kim, where are you. I can barely hear you. Keep yelling" Ron's voice said.

"Ron, here I am down here." She called. She picked up a piece of wood in front of her and began to beat on a piece of metal roofing material that was in front of her. She continued to scream Ron's name. She was shivering so much, she was so cold. She continued to call Ron's name. She heard digging sounds scratching like an animal digging. Before darkness overcame her again, she thought she saw Ron's face.

"Kim!" Ron screamed directly above her. Loose snow cascaded down on her as Ron dug furiously down to her. He dug with his bare hands and a small shovel. He continued to dig through the snow until he could see the hood of her suit. "Kim!" He screamed. He continued to dig around her to free her from the snow. He found that her legs were pinned by a wooden beam from the remains of the cabin. There was blood in her hair and a large bump on the side of her head. Her left lower arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

Ron crawled to the bottom of the hole he had created and finished digging her out. Kim was not responding to his voice or his touch. She was so cold to his touch but seemed to be breathing ok Ron gingerly felt down her leg till he found that house beam was trapping her leg. Ron knew he would need help getting Kim out.

He stood and called out "Pam, I found her. Over here." Pam came running up as best she could.

"Thank God she is alive." Pam said as she came up.

"Pam, I think Kim's hurt pretty bad, and that beam has her trapped." Ron said. "Stay with Kim, I have an idea."

Ron climbed out of the hole and ran back to the remains of the cabin. He found his backpack with his mission equipment in it and pulled out the grapple gun and ran back to the hole. He climbed back in the hole and fired the grapple over a large nearby tree. "OK, Pam when I activate this it should lift the beam. Can you pull her out."

Pam nodded. "Yes, Ron."

Ron had tied the grapple gun to the beam and got ready to retract the rope.

"Ready" he asked Pam and she nodded.

He pressed the button, and the grapple started to retract the rope. The rope became taut and slowly lifted the beam. Pam pulled Kim from under the beam.

"Ron, we need to get her to the cabin as soon as possible. I am a trauma nurse and EMT. I think her head is okay, but her arm is broken and so is her leg. But the most important thing right now is we have to get her warmed up, she is going hypothermic."

"OK, Pam, I'll get a door so we can drag her back to what is left of the cabin." Ron said as he ran back to the shattered remains of the cabin. One room was still standing. Ron soon returned with a door and he and Pam loaded Kim onto the door and got her back into the remains of the cabin.

"How is John?" Ron asked.

"He's been better, both of his legs are broken. I used the splints in the medical kit to splint his legs but he can't move." Pam said. "I'll check out Kim. Do you think you can get help up here?"

"The Kimmunicator! Kim had it when the avalanche hit." Ron ran out to where he found Kim and searched in the snow. He soon heard the familiar four notes beeping under the snow. He dug down and found the familiar device. He activated the screen and was rewarded with seeing Wade's concerned face.

"Ron, What Happened!!! I have been trying to get in contact with you."

"Wade, we got hit by an avalanche, the cabin is almost destroyed. Mr. Abrams is hurt with two broken legs, Kim is hurt bad also, she has a broken leg and arm. She was in bad shape when I came to look for the Kimmunicator. Mrs. Abrams is fine. I think I might have a few broken ribs, but I'll be okay. We need help up here fast." Ron spoke as fast as he could.

"Ron, there is no way anyone can get to you till tomorrow morning. The weather has everything grounded. We should be able to get a rescue helicopter up to you then."

"OK, Wade, we will have to make do. Call if you have any updates"

Wade closed the connection and worked feverishly to make the arrangements so his friends could get help in the morning. "Take care of them Ron, help will be there as soon as I can get it there" Wade said to himself.

Ron put the Kimmunitcator in his pocket and headed back to the cabin. The room that survived had been protected by the chimney. It was small but was fully enclosed and had a small extra fireplace so they could have heat.

"Ron, come quick" Pam yelled and Ron started to run.

"Help will be here in the morning, there is no way for them to get here today or tonight." Ron said as he entered the room. Kim was lying unconscious in her sleeping bag. A bandage had been wrapped around her head. Her wet sodden clothes lay in a pile against the wall.

"Ron, I was able to splint her arm and leg and bandage her head, but she is still hypothermic. I need you to strip down and get in the sleeping bag with her." Pam ordered.

"Get in the bag, with her with no clothes on? Uhh" Ron stammered.

"Leave your underwear on but get in the bag with her. It is the only way to warm her up. If we don't we will lose her." Pam explained.

Ron stripped down and slid into Kim's sleeping bag. Pam had stripped her down to her underwear. When Ron took her into his arms it was like hugging an ice cube.

"Pam, she is so cold! Is she is going to be alright?" Ron asked as he lay with Kim.

"I think so Ron, if we can get her warmed up, she should be fine." Pam said. "We should be alright. There is a small fireplace in this room and we have enough wood for the night. Kim and John will be okay."

"How about you" Ron asked. "How are you and the baby?"

"So far so good" she said.

Ron turned and looked at Kim. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was light. He held her as close as he could trying to will the warmth into her body. "Please, Kim, come out of it. I don't want to lose you" he whispered.

Kim thought she heard voices. She felt warm now. Her whole body seemed to tingle with the warmth. Her head, arm and leg hurt. She tried to move, but found that someone was holding her. She felt warm skin against her skin. Her eyes popped open and she looked into Ron's face only inches away. His face split into a huge Ron smile. "Hi, good looking, nice to have you back to the world of the living." He said quietly. Ron turned his head and said "Pam, she is awake." Pam's face came into view. "Kim, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like the whole cheerleading team fell on me." She looked around and then she realized that Ron was in the sleeping bad with her and the two of them had very few clothes on. "Uh, Ron, what are you doing in here with me?" she asked quietly.

"We had to warm you up, Kim. I told Ron to strip and get in there with you. I didn't think you would mind too much." Pam told Kim. She blushed at this as did Ron.

"I think I'll put some clothes back on and go get some firewood." Ron said.

"You can get some clothes on, but I need to check you out first. You are the last one, so get out of there and stand up so I can check you out." Pam ordered.

Kim giggled a little when Ron got up and all he had on was his boxers. But the giggle died when she saw Ron's body. There were huge bruises and scrapes all over him. Pam checked him out. He jumped a little when she touched his side where the bruising was the worse. "Does this hurt?" She asked as she probed his side. "Yes, very much" he said. "Ok, finish getting dressed. I think you might have broken or cracked some ribs, but you should be okay." Pam said.

Ron finished getting dressed and went out to get some firewood. When he returned Pam had assisted Kim in getting some clothes on and was checking on John. Ron put some wood on the fire and went over and sat down next to Kim. He looked over and took her hand. "How are you feeling now, KP?" She held up her hand and Ron took it and held it up to his cheek. Kim smiled a weak smile.

"I have felt better. I hurt everywhere, but I would have been in worse shape if it had not been for you." she answered.

"Is your side ok?" she asked softly.

"It hurts, but Monkeyfist has hurt me worse than this." Ron said.

Ron placed his free hand on Kim's face and pushed a few strands of auburn hair from her face. Words did not have to be said. Ron was startled by a scream from Pam. "Oh, No, not now."

Ron turned and saw that Pam was lying on the floor. "Pam, what's wrong?" he asked?

"The baby" she gasped, "I think am going into labor!"

Later

Pam had settled on Ron's sleeping bag. "I am going to have this baby and like right now!" she moaned. John pulled himself over to his wife's side. "Pam are you sure" he asked. "Oh, I am sure" she said "the baby is coming fast now. Ron you will have help me."

"Me?" said Ron as he turned white.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked as Pam looked at him.

"You will have to help me deliver the baby. John and Kim cannot help, so you will have to do it." Pam said.

"I don't know what to do" he said.

"Don't worry" Pam said "I will help you. John will help coach me and you will help deliver the baby. Kim can help you."

"Ron, do you have the Kimmunicator?" Kim asked. Ron pulled it from his pocket and she activated it. Soon Wade's face appeared on the screen "Kim, you….."

"No time to explain Wade, we need a doctor right now, Pam is going into labor and it looks like Ron will have to deliver the baby." Kim explained. If the situation was as serious the look on Wade's face would have been priceless.

"Ok, Kim, I have an army doctor online. He is the one they were going to send up on the rescue helicopter in the morning. He knows what is going on. Hold the Kimmunicator over Ron's shoulder so that he can see and direct Ron." Wade said.

"OK, Wade, let's do it" Kim said and held the device over Ron's shoulder.

"But, KP" Ron said "I have never seen…" Kim put her hand on his lips. "Ron, you haven't seen all of me, but you have seen most of me. So don't lose it. Pam, needs you. I trust you Ron, you can do it"

John spoke "Ron, Pam and I trust you, please help"

"Ok" said Ron "Let's do it" Kim help up the Kimmunicator over Ron's shoulder and a voice said "OK, Ron let's begin. My name is Captain Reynolds. I am the doctor from the army base that will be there in the morning. Kim, if you will hold the viewer, right there, that's it. That will be fine. Ron, you will do fine, just follow my instructions"

"OK, doctor, let's do it." Said Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

A Stoppable Christmas Chapter 4

The sun shone off of the swirling snow spun into the air by the blades of the U.S. Army Rescue helicopter as it sat in the snow. The rescue team had arrived early that morning. They had located the site as Ron had set a number of signal fires to help them locate the remains of the cabin. During the night Ron had found the remains of the snowmobiles and their equipment and gathered enough food and water to make everyone comfortable. He was running on pure adrenaline as he had to take care of everyone. The paramedics on the crew had already loaded John, Pam and the two new additions to their family onto the craft. Pam had delivered a boy and a girl with Ron's help during the night. The doctor on the Kimmunicator had coached Ron through each step. Later as Pam lay quietly holding the two sleeping babies; Ron had taken a moment to check on Kim.

"How are you doing KP?" he had asked.

Kim had looked up at Ron and smiled. "I still hurt a little, but I'll be okay. How about you?"

"Well, all this moving around is not helping my side any. But I've got work to do. You go back to sleep. I'll check on everyone later. I have to set some signal fires" Ron had left to do his work. That had happened during the night.

Now, it was a bright clear morning and a doctor was looking over Kim as they prepared to take her to the helicopter.

"Well, young lady, I don't think you will be doing any dancing in the near future, but otherwise you are going to be fine." the medical officer said. He stood and looked at the young man kneeling beside Kim. "Ron is it?" he asked.

"Yes" Ron said as he stood glancing down at Kim.

"Well, Ron, you have done an excellent job over the past day or so, under shall we say interesting circumstances. There are five people that owe their lives to you. Have you ever thought of some type of emergency medicine as a career?"

Ron just smiled "No sir, but I might some day. Right now I've got a partner to take care of." Ron knelt back at Kim's side and pulled some of the stray hair that was blocking her face. She was nestled down in a stokes stretcher covered in blankets. Kim reached up with her free hand and touched his face. Ron looked back down at her as she said "Ron would be the best, Doctor, I trust my life to him everyday."

"Then you are a very lucky young woman Kimberly, to have someone to take care of you like this young man." The doctor motioned for the two army medics waiting nearby and they picked up Kim's stretcher and carried her to the helicopter. Ron walked along side and held her hand on the way back to the craft. The doors closed and the helicopter took off and flew off up the valley.

**Middleton Hospital**

The hospital room only had two occupants. Kim lay asleep in one bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her lower left arm and lower left leg were in casts. Ron's bed was empty because he was in a chair pulled up next to Kim's bed. His hand was in Kim's and he was also asleep. The door opened quietly and two sets of anxious parents came into the room. Kim opened her eyes to see Ron sitting next to her and then saw her parents at her side.

"Mom, Dad" she said. Ron awoke with a start to see his parents standing beside him. All the parents gave hugs and kisses to the two young teens. Two brothers came storming in the room. "Wow, an avalanche that must have been neat!"

"Neat, is not the word for it Tweebs." moaned Kim.

"Kimmie, how do you feel?" asked Mrs. Dr. P.

"I have definitely felt better, mom. I have a new appreciation of what cold really is." Kim said.

"How about you, son?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"Well, dad, just a few cuts and bruises." Ron said.

"Oh, sure, just a few cut and bruises" mocked Kim. "If I remember correct the count is three broken ribs, two more cracked a twisted knee and about 15 stitches, plus what the doctor called near exhaustion. By the way, sir, you are supposed to be in bed. Doctor's orders."

"So not the drama, KP, I'm okay." Ron said with a smile.

Mr. Possible walked over to Ron. Ron stood as he approached. Ron's parents stood as his side. Mr. Possible stuck out his hand and shook Ron's hand.

His eye glistened as he spoke "Ron, thank you, for proving my trust in you and thank you for my daughter's life." He then took Ron into his arms for a hug. Ron groaned just a bit.

"Daddy, be careful" Kim said. "His ribs remember!"

"Sorry Ron" Mr. Possible said. "No problem Dr. P" said Ron. Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter "The doctors here said you have a nasty bump on the head and your arm and leg will heal fine. The bandage on your head came come off tomorrow"

Kim said "Well, I guess I won't be able to be in the play this weekend"

"What to you mean KP, I was looking forward to it." Said Ron.

"Ron, I have a cast on my arm and my leg. Just how I am going to do anything." Answered Kim.

"Simple, KP, have you ever heard of wheelchair and if that won't work, I will carry you" he answered.

"But, Ron, your ribs, you won't.." Kim was stopped as Ron placed one of his fingers on her lips to stop her from talking. She stopped before she said anything else. Her mother and father shared a smile and a knowing glance, even they could not get Kim to stop talking when she had something to say.

"KP, like I said don't worry about it. I talked with your pastor. Everything is set. Now just let me handle this" Kim listened and just nodded "OK Ron"

Kim's mom had to turn around to "clear" her throat but mainly to wipe the smile off her face to see her very independent daughter behave as she just did.

"But do me one favor. As much as I like having you right here beside me, will you please get in your bed and lie down before you fall on your face." Kim continued.

"OK, KP, I'll go" Ron said, but before he laid down he bent over and gave Kim a kiss straight on the lips in full view of both sets of parents.

Kim's face turned almost as red as her hair as she whispered "RON! Not in front of everybody!!" Kim composed herself and asked her mom "How about John, Pam and the babies. How are they?"

The two sets of parents smiled at the question.

Mrs. Stoppable said "We have a surprise for you." She went to the door and opened it. "You can come in now."

John and Pam were wheeled into the room. Each was holding a small sleeping baby. There was a girl and a boy. "Kim, Ron good to see you." John said. "We wanted to thank you for all that the two of you did."

Kim said "Ron did all the work, he deserves the credit" Kim looked over at Ron.

"Well" said Pam "we have a surprise for you. We had decided on some names before the babies were born, but we changed our minds. Kim, Ron, we would like you to meet, Kimberly Ann Abrams and Ronald Adrian Abrams." The two mothers came and picked up a child each and took them to their own children. Kim held her namesake and Ron held his. Kim's jaw fell open until the small sleeping bundle was placed in her arms. She had never been so surprised in her life. She reached over and pulled back the pink blanket to see the small sleeping face. Ron gingerly held the sleeping boy. "Booyah"  
The three sets of parents all laughed at the teen's reaction.

Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, but it was a good point to stop the story. The play is coming up and Ron is ready to help Kim. There may be one or two more surprises in store for our two teens.


	5. Chapter 5

A Stoppable Christmas – Chapter 6

The day of the play was at hand. The auditorium was full. All of the conversation was about the upcoming play and if Kim and Ron would be able to be in it. The events of the cabin, the babies and their injuries had been all over the news for days. The two teens had to stay a couple of days, the doctors wanted to be sure that Kim's bump on the head was okay and they had to practically sedate Ron to keep him in his bed so he would get some rest.

The two teens has been released the morning of play. Kim was in a wheelchair most of the time, her arm and leg were still in casts. Ron was walking with no problem, but moved slowly as his ribs hurt him some. The medicine the doctors gave him helped.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. and Mrs. Dr, P. and the Abrams came into the room and found their seats. Reverend Davis came out and called for the attention of the group. "Good evening all. We are all happy that you are here to see our play. Many of you have asked me if Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be able to play their parts. I am happy to be able to announce that, yes, Kim and Ron are here and they will play their parts. This is a very special Christmas Play tonight for our Kim and Ron. We all know what they did earlier this week, giving a special couple a very special gift and in doing so giving of themselves to each other. So, without any further comments let our play begin."

The play went well. They had to change a few parts of the play because Kim could not walk. All of her parts had to be done sitting. This was no problem and her costume covered her casts. All of the bandages on her head had been removed. She was doing a great job as Mary and Ron was right there playing Joseph just as well. Behind the scenes and at each scene change he was right there helping Kim move around the stage as she needed to. Kim seemed to enjoy having Ron to take care of her.

The scene came where Mary and Joseph arrived in Bethlehem and could not find a room at the inn. They had to settle for the stable. Ron pulled the fake donkey across the stage to the stable. He then turned and picking up Kim under her arms and knees took her off of the donkey and set her down on a bale of straw. As he picked up Kim placed her arms around his neck to help him, she heard him give a slight groan as he picked her up. As she hugged his neck, she whispered into his ear "Bet them ribs are feeling good right now". He just smiled at her and placed his hand along the side of her face.

"So not the drama" he whispered.

Both Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible at this point were trying to regain feeling in their hands. Their wives had both been holding their hands and when Ron picked up Kim they had to hold their breath to keep from yelling as their wives were squeezing their hands so hard. They both shook out the pain in their hand and gave each other a knowing glance and laughed quietly. The light laugh earned them an elbow and a glare from each of their wives, so they settled for a smile.

Ron pulled the rolling donkey off the stage and returned to the stable with their few belongings. The lights came down with a spotlight on Kim. She pulled back her hood as she sat on a bale of hay. She looked down and touched the bulge of her stomach and began to sing.

I have traveled

Many moonless night

Cold and Weary

With a babe inside

And I wonder

What I've done

Holy Father

You have come

Chosen me now

To carry your son

I am waiting

in a silent prayer

I am frightened

by the load I bear

In a world as cold as stone

Must I walk this path alone

Be with me now

Be with me now

Breath of Heaven

Hold me together

Be forever near me

Breath of Heaven

Breath of Heaven

Lighten my darkness

Pour over me, your holyness

For your holy Breath of Heaven

Do you wonder

As you watch my face

If a wiser one, should have had my place

But I offer-all I am

For the mercy-of your plan

Help me be strong

Help me be strong

Help me

Breath of Heaven

Hold me together

Be forever near me

Breath of Heaven

Breath of Heaven

Lighten my darkness

Pour over me, your holyness

For your holy Breath of Heaven

Kim finished her song as the light dimmed on her, and the lights went down for the closing of the scene. Moments later the lights rose again as Kim and Ron were kneeling at the manger. There was a delay as the audience waited for the shepherds and the wise men, but a light shown on a man playing an angel standing to the side. He began to sing.

**I'm sure he must have been surprised  
At where this road had taken him  
Cause never in a million lives  
Would he have dreamed of Bethlehem  
And standing at the manger  
He saw with his own eyes  
The message from the angel come to life  
And Joseph said:**

**  
**When the angel finished his part, Ron began to sing as he knelt beside Kim at the manger, and glancing over to Kim.

**  
Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second-guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the world.**

The angel began to sing his part again as Ron finished his first part.

To think of how it could have been  
If Jesus had come as He deserved  
There would have been no Bethlehem  
No lowly shepherds at His birth  
But Joseph new the reason love had to reach so far  
And as he held the Savior in his arms  
He must have thought:

Ron began to sing again as he knelt at Kim's side and he placed one of his hands on Kim's shoulder and placed his other under the baby.

**Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second-guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the world. **

When Ron finished singing, he pulled his prayer cap out of his cloak and placed it on his head. He then took Kim's hand and began to speak.

"Father, we are humbled by the awesome power of this moment. From you and our lives you have brought forth life. Through your love and our love we have fashioned a child of love. We know neither our origin nor our destiny. We only know our journey is a difficult one. We vow at this moment of creation to further the work of creation, to add to your efforts to the redemption of the world, through our honest encounter with Life. May this life we have birthed be a blessing to all he meets, and may our child count us among his blessings as well. Blessed is the source of life, the Fountain of Being whose Power enlivens us, sustains us, and enables us to reach this moment of joy."

As Ron spoke many listened closely to what he was saying. Kim had watched Ron as he spoke, he never stumbled a word and he spoke completely from memory. She leaned over as he spoke and placed her head on this shoulder. The play continued as the shepherds and angels came in.

After the play was over everyone was invited to refreshments in the fellowship hall. Kim waited for Ron to get her wheelchair so she could go to the hall. They had had to wait as many came forward to congratulate them for the play and their actions in the days beforehand. Ron came up to her and before she could ask for her wheelchair, he reached under her and picked her up.

"Ron, put me down, you will hurt your ribs doing this." Kim complained.

"No, KP, not this time. Now be still and be nice and let me take care of you." Ron told her.

She just nodded and said "OK". She placed her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the sanctuary and into the fellowship hall. There was thunderous applause as they entered the room. Kim blushed furiously and tried to hide her face as Ron carried her to a seat.

The pastor called for everyone's attention. "Now that Kim and Ron have joined us after giving us a Christmas Play to remember, I would like to introduce a couple that has something very important to say. Ladies and gentlemen, this is John and Pam Abrams, the couple that Ron and Kim helped and their two children."

John spoke from his wheelchair. "Thank you Pastor Davis, Pam and I appreciate the kindness that has been shown to us over the past days. We appreciate the invitation to be here tonight to see the play. We have truly been given several wonderful Christmas gifts. First, we have been given our lives, second we have been given two blessed children. There are two young people here who are responsible for those gifts. We became very well acquainted with Kim and Ron over those eventful days and the days following. We owe our lives to them and the lives of our children. These two young people risked their own lives to help us. We especially thank Ron, even though he was injured, and his lifelong friend badly injured he rose above all of that to care for us all in extremely trying circumstances. We thank Kim, for getting Ron the help he needed and although she was in great pain, she was at his side helping him. I can see why these two young people are so successful in what they do" John paused as the room filled with applause once more. "Most you know by now that we named our children in honor of Ron and Kim. But we would like to add one more honor. Ron, Kim, there is someone here that wishes to say something." At that moment a Park Ranger came out from the side.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Dan Gillette; I am the supervisor for the Park Service in this area. I am acting as a representative of the Governor of Colorado. Tonight, it is my honor to bestow an honor on a special young teen that is here tonight. Ron, will you come forward."

Ron looked down at Kim who was looking back up at him beaming "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked.

She just smiled, "Well, anything is possible for a Possible."

Ron walked forward toward the front of the room and stood next to his parents who had also come forward. Someone had gotten Kim's wheelchair and wheeled her to the front of the room.

Mr. Gillette read from a paper and produced a box. He removed a medal from the box and gave it to Kim. He nodded to Kim and with help she stood and placed the medal around Ron's neck. She then gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"The Order of Merit of Crossed Palms is hereby awarded by the State of Colorado to Ronald Adrian Stoppable for his actions of December 18th to the 20th. Ronald Stoppable with his partner entered a hazardous area to aid in the removal of two civilians to safety. During the time the site was hit by an avalanche in which most of the party was injured including his friend and partner Kimberly Ann Possible. During the coming hours Ronald Stoppable was able to gather all of the persons in his group in a safe shelter. He arranged for medical aid from a member of the party to help care for the others. Even though injured himself he refused most aid till all had been cared for. At the point when a member of the party went into labor. Ronald Stoppable aided in the birth of twins. He then set signal fires throughout the night and keep the party warm and safe until rescue personnel could arrive. Upon arrival of the rescue personnel he aided the crews in the removal of all of the party. Only upon arrival at a medical facility and after all of the party was cared for would he allow himself to be treated. This award by order of the Governor of Colorado this day the 23rd of December. "

Kim reached out and took his hand. She smiled at him in a very special way. A smile he noticed that she had never used for him. He smiled at her and as the room filled with applause he took his other hand and covered hers smiling his "Ron" smile.

Afterwards Ron rolled Kim back to the sanctuary in a wheelchair. She has told him that she wanted to talk and this was the only private place they could find. They were alone. Kim reached over and took his hand. "Ron, I want to thank you for what you did."

"Hey, no big deal KP, we are a team" mentioned Ron.

"I know that silly" said Kim "but this time was different. You did the all the work. I was so proud of you. I have realized something else. I love you, Ron, not just as a friend, or a team member but something more."

Ron glanced over the Kim, as he remembered his panic when he got out of the snow and could not find Kim. "Kim" he said "when I woke up after the avalanche, I could not find you. I felt a hole in my life and I almost panicked when I could find everybody but you. The wind was blowing and the snow was coming down so hard. Then for some strange reason the wind quieted down and completely changed direction. That is when I heard you. The wind had helped carry the sound of your voice to me. If the wind had not changed direction. I would have not have heard you. I would not have found you. I would have lost you. After I found you the wind went back to blowing the other direction. Kim, when you sang that song tonight, I thought to myself. It was like the breath of God helping me find you."

"Ron, as I lay under that snow, I knew you would find me, I trust my life to you, I always have, I always will." Kim said. She reached up and touched his face. "You were saying that day after practice about me looking pregnant. You said the word 'we'".

Ron fidgeted and placed his hand behind his neck. "Well, I was dreaming, wishing."

"Well" Kim whispered "I wanted to tell you that I have had the same dream or wish whichever you want. Ron, when you helped Pam bring those children into this world. I was thinking of what if would be like if you helped bring my ---- our children into this world." Ron pulled Kim into a deep hug. Kim placed her head on his shoulder as he bent down and kissed to top of her head.

"Well" he said "we can work toward making that dream come true. What I mean is. Kim, I love you. I need you in my life; I want you in my life. We will see how we can work things out. We will have to take it slow. We have been friends so long. Now we are facing something very different. I want to do this right. Kim, I am not complete without you in my life. I want to build a life with you, but we need to lay a foundation first. I would marry you tomorrow if I could."

Kim was startled at the word of marriage. She looked up to Ron. "Ron, I need you in my life. I know that I can trust you to always be there. I say that I can do anything, but I cannot imagine a life without you at my side. You have always taken care of me, you are taking care of me now, and I would like you to take care of me forever. Having you as my husband would be a dream come true. I love you Ron Stoppable."

She reached under his chin and brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

All of a sudden they heard tremendous cheering coming from out in the halls and in the fellowship hall. They heard two voices yelling from the control booth where the cameras and sound systems for the church were. "HIC-A-BIC-A-BOO""BOOSHAH'

"TWEEBS, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO???" Kim yelled.

Two small faces appeared over the edge and spoke.

"Well, we followed you"

"two in here and "

"figured we would video what"

"you did"

"So we turned on the cameras and sound system"

"and recorded everything."

Kim screamed "YOU DID'NT"

"Yes, we did"

"We also sent the signal out to the"

"Middleton community cable news channel on"

"a live feed"

"so everyone in Middleton could see"

"what just happened."

"The signal was also shown"

"on all the monitors and speakers"

"in the church"

"TWEEBS, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Kim yelled.

Ron jumped up and took off running for the rear of the church and up the stairs to the booth. "Wait till I get my hands on you!! AUUGGH!"

"RON!!" The twins yelled.

After the yells there was a series of thuds and bumps from the stairwell.

"Ron" called Kim "Are you all right?"

"Kim, I think I need your mom." Ron called from the back.

**Middleton Hospital  
**

Ron lay in another hospital bed with his right leg in a cast. Kim sat beside his bed in her wheelchair glaring at the twins who were sitting in two chairs on the other side of the room. The twins looked very uncomfortable.

"Do the two of you have anything to say?" Kim asked with enough ice in her voice to freeze a nuclear reactor.

The two twin looked up and said

"We didn't mean for Ron to"

"hurt. We just thought it was"

"a good joke."

"A joke! A JOKE!! To humiliate me and Ron…" Kim nearly screamed.

"Kim, it is okay" said Ron interrupting her.

"Okay? Ron, you broke your leg because of them."

"Kim, I fell down the stairs because of my own clumsiness. My folks have to leave for a few days on business and your mom told them I could stay at your house. She told them that she wanted to sit on both of us so we could get some rest. Also, I can be with you and your family as you celebrate Christmas." Ron said.

"But what they did with the video!" Kim said.

Ron sat up laughing. "I know KP, but could you think of a better way for us to tell everyone."

Kim looked at Ron and started giggling then broke into a full laugh. Ron reach out and took her hand as they sat there laughing together. "Besides, neither one of us is going very far from each other for the next couple of days. So maybe, we can enjoy being "close" to each other if you get what I mean." Kim's face flamed with Ron's statement.

"Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" the twins started.

"Don't push it tweebs" Ron warned.

"Okay, Ron" the twins said.

"Besides, I should thank you. Now I get to spend some quality time with your sister." Kim's face flamed again. "and if you pull anything on the two of us until we are both on our feet. I might have to remember a certain incident about a certain experiment you two pulled a school."

The two twins turned white "you won't" they said meekly.

"Oh, I would" said Ron. He turned to Kim and smiled "I am sure Kim and I will have a nice, calm, peaceful recovery with no interruptions, will we tweebs?" asked Ron winking at Kim.

"No, Ron" the twins said.

Ron looked over to Kim and smiled.

* * *

The song Breath of Heaven is by Amy Grant. A Strange Way to Save the World is by 4Him. 

The award given Ron is fictious. Kim is always getting all the awards and acclaim, thought it would be nice for Ron to be on the receiving end this time.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I know that Ron is Jewish, but I feel he would have done exactly as done here. Mary and Joseph were Jewish. As for Kim and Ron being OOC in this final chapter, well, I have already discussed that in the first chapter. Each writer interprets the characters in their own way. I make a point to try and keep the characters in character in my stories. Here however there in no information either way, so I placed the characters as I did her. I really had a good time with this story. The trick that the tweebs played on Kim and Ron came to me as I was operating the lights, sound and video for my churches Christmas play. I haven't had the tweebs in any of my stories to any full extent so I thought I would have them do what they did. It seemed like something they would do if given the chance. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Merry Christmas to you all.

CaptainKodak1


End file.
